One or the Other
by Halfway Princess
Summary: A unbreakable bond a girl and two boys. One blonde and refined with a promise of a future love, but broken with hurt and may have just forgotten how to love. The other dark haired and handsome with a smile of faith and courage, who isn't scared to be himself and speak up for what he believes. And one girl stuck in the center of this chaos she is Hermione Granger and shes confused.
1. Chapter 1

**One or the Other **

**Chapter one:**

A/N: This story might sound familiar to others. My original name on FanFiction is invisable sarah but I can not access my account so I'm going to continue this story and some of my others under this account. Sorry for the problems I am really sorry for this inconvenience.

-Sarah

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

* * *

I waited at the red swings in the park closest to my house. I would come every day and not long after a boy would come as well. We are best friends. He told me he loves me and we should get married. After planning are whole wedding he started thinking about his family and how furious his father would be about the whole arrangement. He said something about a muggle. He told me I was a muggle, but he didn't understand how.

When I asked what it meant to be a muggle. He explained that we were non-magical creatures that were ugly and didn't understand things. That a muggle is stupid and didn't know how to read and write. We were horrible creatures that tried to kill his kind.

I eventually started to cry when he was explaining it to me. He then quickly tried to tell me that's the part he didn't understand because he told me I was so pretty and smart I disagreed with him about me being all that smart and then he quickly reminded me that I knew how to read and that he did not.

I was currently waiting for him on the bench that parents usually sit on while there kids play. I was waiting for him to show up, the little clock on the small tower read that it was almost time for me to go home.

It was about the last couple minutes and when I got that bad feeling in my stomach telling me that he didn't want to come and see me. I turned my head when I heard someone faintly say my name. I looked over and saw him. His hair was flapping in the wind and he wasn't slowing down. I got up just in time for him to throw himself into my arms, he wrapped his arms around me and put his head in my neck.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," I told him while holding him closer to me.

"Draco we don't have much time," a boy said.

I didn't even notice him until he said something. He had black hair and startlingly green eyes.

"Okay Mione take my hand in your," he said pulling away.

We both grasped hands , and I waited for him to continue.

The other boy with the green eyes took out a stick, and tapped it on our hands.

A vine came out and wrapped around our hands holding them together.

"I Draco Malfoy promise to love her Hermione Granger in the future no matter where I am I promise to find her," he said.

A second vine came out of the stick except this one wasn't clear like the first one this one was silver.

The dark haired boy said, "Now you have to say it back."

"I Hermione Granger promise to love Draco Malfoy in the future no matter where I am I promise to find him," I said.

A third and final vine came out and this one was a ruby red color. The vines came out and then stained our hands with the colors.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then the other boy made a squeak. When we looked over we saw a very tall man running towards us.

"Draco!" the man yelled. My little blonde boy flinched at the sight of him and then started to cower. This man was not a good man at all. He looked like an older version of Draco but his eyes were cold this was a very mean man.

"Draco, say goodbye to your friends, we're going home," he said glaring down at us.

"Yes father," he said. He looked over at me with pleading eyes, and then he looked away.

They started to walk away, when I had a gut feeling that I wouldn't see him again. I ran after him and pulled him into a hug. A hand swiftly grabbed me by my hair and pulled me away, hard.

I fell down to the ground and gave a yelp of pain. With tears in my eyes the evil man said, "Don't you ever touch my son again you ugly little muggle!"

"HEY, she didn't do anything wrong!" Draco yelled o defend me. He must have realized he did something wrong because he flinched, and with a crack.

They disappeared.

* * *

**Draco POV:**

* * *

I felt like my lunch and my stomach were having a battle to see who was stronger because once I finally hit solid ground I had to resist the urge to throw up my lunch. When I finally looked up, a strong hand flew at me face. I fell to the ground with tears in my eyes. The sound bounced around the small room, I looked up in shock. I was his son hes never hit me before.

He looked down at me with a sneer.

"Now how many times have you seen that girl?" he said while walking small circles around me slowly.

"This is the first time," I said a little watery trying to hold back tears, big boys don't cry.

He simply walked over to a small cabinet, and he pulled out what looked to be a rope.

"Lets be honest with each other now Draco. If you lie to me I will hit you twice, understand?"

I nodded.

"Now again how many times have you seen her?" he asked again.

"I told you this was the first time," I replied.

He pulled back his arm and with a crack the rope hit me. I screamed. Please anyone, please help me. He did it a second time I think I screamed even louder, tears fell down my face at a rapid pace.

"..."

He asked a question, but I didn't hear it because I was trying to breathe.

"Yes or NO!" he yelled.

"Yes!" I said.

What ever the question was I realized that I got it wrong. There was a split instance in his eyes where something cracked. He pulled back his arm and angerly threw it foreward again, and again, and again. Each time ripped my clothes, leaving straight lines across my body. I crawled into a ball protecting my face and chest. I screamed the sound against the stone walls just seemed to echo it rang in my ears but for some reason I just couldn't get my self to stop screaming.

MALFOY'S DO NOT MAKE FRIENDS WITH MUGGLES!" he screamed.

I heard my mother screaming and begging on the other side of the door for him to stop.

"I hope you learned your lesson," he said while throwing the whip to the ground.

He opened the door, and my mother threw herself in the room and cradled me to her body. I was eight years old, and in that moment something died in me.

* * *

**Hermione POV:**

* * *

After the man disappeared the black haired boy helped me stand up again.

"Hello my name is Blaise Zabini," He said rather loudly.

Draco was shy when I first met him he was more quiet. He had blonde hair and when I first met him he didn't want to really talk to me right way. This boy was completely different though. He had black hair and forest green eyes but they weren't dark they had a lightness to them. His hair was messy unlike Draco's neat and tidy hair.

"Who are you!" he said loudly.

"My name is Hermione Granger and you sir are loud," I said.

He just laughed at me.

"I'm usually loud. How do you play on that thing," he said pointing to the thing behind me.

I looked behind him and saw he was pointing to the jungle gym.

"You don't know how to play on a jungle gym?" I asked slightly confused.

He shyly shook his head while his cheeks got red.

"Come on lets go play," I said smiling at him.

We played for a long time we smiled and laughed and we decided that we were going to be friends for a long time.

We played for so long I forgot I was supposed to go home and my mother came to the park.

"Hermione!" she yelled.

"Opps," I said to Blaise.

"Coming mother," I yell back.

We run off the play set and up to my mother.

"Hermione where have you been?" she said a little worried.

"Mom this is Blaise hes my new friend," I said shyly.

"Hello!" he said.

"Hello young sir," she said with a smile.

He smiles at her.

"Hermione dear its time to go we have to get ready to eat," she says.

"Mom, can Blaise come with?" I ask shyly.

She looks over at the boy and says, "Well if its okay with his mom..."

"Its fine!" he says.

He grabs my hand and then says "Lead the way Mione!"

We found out later in the night that Blaise has several older brothers and is the youngest of right now. He told us his dad is Italian and has a big job and makes lots of money. My father turned a scarlet color when he told us that part. He excused him self to the bathroom after supper telling us he needed to speak with an elf in private. Mom figured that's what he meant by needing to use the loo. After a few minutes a knock came at the door and a beautiful dark haired woman came to our door to pick up Blaise she wasn't mean or anything like that she talked really nice to my mom.

"This is Hermione!" Blaise said rather loudly.

"Hello Hermione," she said with a smile.

"Me and Hermione are going to be good friends can I come back tomorrow!" I asked my mother.

"Only if its okay with Hermione's mom,"

Blaise and I saw each other often, and we liked each other a lot. Our mothers got along there were several days when we would decided to have picnic's and we would all sit on a blanket and eat at the park. I never forgot the little blonde boy and I thought of him often always hopping that he would show up at the park again. After a while we lost contact with them, she came to us in one of the last couple times we saw her she mentioned that she husband was thinking about divorce. After this we only saw her four more times. For some reason it kinda hit me that I lost both Draco and Blaise and I will probably never see them again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay well guys please do me a favor and please review this it makes me feel better if i know some people like this. I'm going to be out sick and and out of school for a good two weeks. So please let me know i know im not great at grammar so please be nice in your criticism.**

**Thank you,**

**Sarah **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Little Outbursts

A/N: Hey guys we'll im about a third of the way through chapter 3 so it could possibly go up tonight or it will go up tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione POV:

* * *

I hated school. Yes, you heard me. I Hermione Granger, hate school. School would be easier if I had friends. School would be easier if weird things didn't keep happening to me. My parents just told me I was just imagining things. When it finally happened in front of them they called it a coincidence a accident. Later when the outbursts continued they started telling me I had to learn to control it. We got to the point where I couldn't have friends over, where they started to not having colleagues over for dinner. We didn't even tell the family, we had to cut them out.

I was so lonely, until my mother handed me a book. She gave me the book Matilda for my tenth birthday. I remember sitting in my room reading the book, my eyes widened when she learned what she could do.

I sat the book down on my bed, I stood up and pointed at my pillow and thought really hard. I imagined the pillow rise into the air. I closed my eyes, wrinkled my face, and just told myself I wouldn't be a freak if I just learned to control it.

When I opened my eyes, to my amazement the purple pillow was risen over my bed a good two feet off it. Such joy and wonder swelled in me. I laughed and twirled in my room object lifted off my shelves pencils flew around the room.

My parents through open my door in shock. When they explained the story they said objects were hitting the walls, but I don't remember that happening.

I stopped twirling but giggling I said, "Look mom I can control it!"

I don't remember much after that, but I do remember my mom sitting me down later telling me I must not ever show anyone. Under no circumstance must I show anyone. I remember yelling at her it was fine because I can control it. Yelling she was the one that wanted me to control it in the first place. I remember running from the living room to my room and slamming the door. I cried for a long time, and then I realized that I could practice but just not show her.

We went to our our little shack in the hills in Ireland that year, it was out of the way in the country, and it was near a forest. I told mom I wanted to play out side, by myself, I remember running out into the forest. There was snow all around. Tall evergreens reached up so high there was no way they couldn't not reach the heavens, snow hung on the needles while the icicles hung down.

I closed my eyes and said, "Let it go."

I raised my arms and a good amount of snow flew threw the air I laughed, smiled, and twirled. I ran through the snow making snowballs and throwing them at random trees. I stayed out there for what seemed like forever. My fingers went numb, my hair was in tangles, and my cheeks were very red by the way they were stinging. I didn't go back to the cabin till after my mother started calling for me, right around the same time the sunset hit the sky.

I didn't want to leave the cabin, I wanted to stay out here where I wouldn't get made fun of. I was forced to go back to school. On the last day of school after merciless taunting and name calling I finally cracked and screamed in the classroom causing all the windows to break. The school didn't know what to do they just called it a freak accident. My parents knew better then that. I went home with them that day and before they could get mad at me I went strait to my room and locked them out. Summer continued to come and I started walking to the library myself and I would just stay locked up in there.

Or at lest, that's what I told Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Draco POV:

* * *

I didn't have a whole lot of magical outbursts. People looked at our family and just saw wealth and power. Form the outside in, people saw a husband and wife so in love. They saw a couple loving there son to the ends of the world willing to sacrifice anything for there child. How wrong could they have been.

"MOVE THE BLOODY CUP!" he screamed again.

We were in the room that we seemed to end up every three days. Mother didn't like me to be left with my father because she feared for me.

When my father left for business trips she would come into my room and sleep with me. I would wake in the night hearing her cry while she held me to her.

The whip hit my back again making me cry out. I stretched my hand out begging it to move.

He screamed louder and hit me a couple more times.

I hear my mother screaming through the door begging and screaming, "He's your son!"

He didn't really seem to care though.

My arm fell catching my small frame from the ground even though I was already of the ground my elbow and forearm was getting weak and with each hit I seemed to get weaker.

My mother yelled asking him for just a couple minutes and she will be able to talk me into trying harder to get the cup to move.

"MOVE THE BLOODY CUP!" he yelled again.

I stretched out my arm and willed it to move.

Nothing happened.

He hit me several more times.

"Fine you got three minutes!" he yelled to my mother.

He opened the door and stepped out of the room while she threw herself inside of it.

"Baby, Draco please!" she begged wiping my hair out of my face.

"You have to do this I heard him hes not going to stop till you get it to move this time," she said with pain etched on her face.

"you have to do this for me Draco okay?" she said.

"Can you do this for me?" she asked.

I didn't even know how to form words.

My father was going to hit me until I moved the cup.

Even if it meant death.

It felt like way to soon for him to be back but he was yelling, "MOVE THE CUP!"

He hit me several more times while my mother sat in a corner and cried watching me.

"I. WILL. NOT. BE. THE. FATHER. OF. A. SQUIB!" he screamed.

I looked over at my mother with tears in my eyes and screams at my lips.

He hit me again.

"Fine if pain doesn't work on you we'll try it another way," he said sickly.

He walked over the my mother and roughly grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the center of the room while she screamed in pain.

"No," I whispered.

He stretched his arm back behind his head.

He looked me in the eye and said, "This is for you."

He threw his arm forward and hit my mother with the whip.

That was the first time I ever heard my mother scream, and I found out later in my life that it wasn't going to be my last.

"NO!" I yelled at him.

"Move the cup," he said calmly.

He hit her again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Her scream echoed around the room it was the only thing I heard.

"MOVE!" I screamed throwing my arm forward.

The cup moved.

Barely.

But it was enough for him.

He dropped the whip not looking at either of us, and walked out of the door.

He walked up the stairs and through several rooms till he got to the entrance.

With a pop a man in complete black suddenly appeared.

"Well Severus," my father said.

"Hes in."

* * *

Blaise POV:

* * *

My mothers third husband liked to believe he was more sophisticated and refined. He had all my brothers learn one of the five major arts: singing, art, drawing, writing, and lastly music.

The nice thing about the whole thing was he at least let us pick which one we wanted to further. It worked out really well cause there was five of us in total. And because all the other options were picked I had to choose the last one. Even though he swore up and down that I didn't have to have the last one I knew by the way he talked that he was really hoping I would pick it.

The last one that none of my other brothers wanted was music.

I remember him taking my into a music store, it was a large music store, and I remember him saying pick any one I wanted.

I walked through the isles looking at each of the odd instruments, and I don't want to say that it was like a magical pull but it kinda was. I don't know if it was in my head that I saw this light but I ran into the most beautiful instrument in the back of the store.

It was black and rather large. I found out from my step father that it was called a piano. I sat in front of it and when I laid eyes on it the first thing that I said to myself was I'm going to learn how to master this thing.

He went to the front of the store and bought the grand piano, and told him to have it sent to our house the next day.

The clerk siad something along the lines that it was going to be more expensive to have it delivered the next day, and my step father wouldn't give him the time of day he said that price dose not matter to him. To prove it hey told the man to make sure the piano was clean and to put some oil on it to make it look even newer

My lessons began the day the next day, but not in the way that I thought.

My piano teacher sat me down in front of it and showed me how my hands were going to sit on the keys, and then proceeded to have me listen to music that were played on a piano.

That's when I heard it.

The song I knew I was going to dedicate the rest of my life to too figure out how to play it.

The song was Cannon in D.

As my lessons continued I had my father move my piano to a private room, because my older brothers made fun of me when I started to fumble with the keys. I found out later that he punished them for doing so.

When my teacher would come to teach me, a one hour lessons quickly turned into three.

There was one day where I got upset with my teacher cause how was I supposed to play the right notes when the pages wouldn't turn by themselves. He told me muggles could do it, and so could I.

I them got mad at him and told him, "I ain't no damn muggle!"

I was up late last night and was concentrating very hard on the notes to make sure I hit the right ones. Well time seemed to have escaped, because when I finished the song I was playing I realized that I had magically turned the pages with out actually meaning too. My step father was in the room not to my awareness and when he started clapping I was so shock the music paper scattered without me touching it.

My step father just laughed and said, "oh to be young!"

It wasn't much a surprise for me when I got my Hogwarts letter in the mail that July.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys well I'm a little disappointed I only got one review :( But i do want to thank Janiya for her her review you kinda kept me from giving up :)

In other words I would just like to ask do you guys like how I'm doing this? I wont be able to continue doing this when they get older and it gets a little more complicated, but yeah comment on anything just leave me a review please i know i need some work with my grammar so you don't have to tell me that part. :)

Love,

Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

One or the Other: Chapter 3

A/N: I'm just going to make this short please read the Authors Note at the bottom!

* * *

Hermione POV:

* * *

To say I was excited for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry would an extreme understatement. Just to give you an idea this is how my meeting with Professor McGonagall went.

_There was a knock at the door early on a Saturday morning. My parents and I were eating breakfast when the knock came._

"_I wonder who that would be this early in the morning." My father said while getting up to answer the door._

_He wasn't even gone for a couple minutes when a he came back with an older woman._

_She had beautiful purple robes on. She was just draped in them, and at the top of her head a witch looking hat._

"_Umm, this is Professor..." my father stuttered._

"_Professor McGonagall," the lady said with a strong voice._

"_May I sit down," the woman asked._

"_Of course!" my mother said._

_The Professor sat down in one of the chairs while my mother and father put me in between them on the couch._

"_You have a lovely home," she said._

"_Thank you!" my mother replied._

"_I'm just going to be honest with you now," she began._

"_Hermione," she said looking at me. "Have you ever done something that you couldn't explain?" my mother froze next to me._

"_I'm a professor from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said._

_Both my parents were quiet and then I said, "Prove it."_

"_Hermione!" we said at the same time._

"_No, No, it's fine I understand," she said smiling. "But here's the deal; I will show you mine if you show me yours."_

_I thought about it for a bit and then said, "Deal."_

_She smiled._

_The women stood up and she pulled out a stick from her robes her held it high over her head made two really big loops, and from the stick a silvery white cat came running out._

_It ran around her for a second and then came purring over to the couch. She rubbed herself on my leg and then in a flash she was gone again._

_I looked up at her and gave her a brilliant smile._

_I stood up gave a laugh and started to spin around I raised my arms up and things started to fly off selves and basically looked like a small tornado. When I stopped my parents were still in shock. The Professor smiled at me and with a flick of her wand everything flew back to its rightful place dishes that broke were mended everything went back to the way it was before._

_When my parents finally came out of it they said, "How did this happen?"_

_The Professor went on and told them that sometimes in non-magical families magic will appear. She explained that I had a full scholarship to the school which was over seen by the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, Professor Dumbledore. It was a private school that accepted all students. It ran from September to May and there were many different classes that I had the option to choose from in later years in the school. She explained that there were four different houses you could go into based on your personality you will get divided so there's less conflict between students. There was Gryffindor, HufflePuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin._

_I think my parents were more in shock then anything. The only thing I could think of is, "Wen can I get my school books!"_

_I apparently cut off Professor McGonagall because she looked a little startled._

"_Ummm, well it is just the beginning of August, we usually wait a little bit before we arrange a visit to Diagon Alley, but I suppose I can check my schedule and see if we can go sometime next week if that's okay with you?" she said._

_My parents agreed with her and said that sometime next week would work well. They then started talking about the money side of things for me to buy school books and uniforms. I perked up when she mentioned the fact that we were going to get me a wand. Other than that I started to zone out._

_When it was time to go I offered to walk her to the front door and before she left I hugged her and then said, "I'm glad I now know I'm not the only one."_

"_I will see you next week then," she said._

So that's where I am now. Standing here waiting for the scarlet steam engine to give a whistle saying it's time to go.

I probably looked stupid standing there with the widest smile on my face. I fingered my wand inside my jacket. Enjoying the little spark of what I could only call magic fill me up. I smiled just remembering how it was when I got it.

_I remember walking into the little shop. I walked to the front of the store with my head high. I stopped in front of the desk and just took it in. There was thousands of boxes with the contents I can only imagine being wands. I'm still waiting for someone to jump around the door and say gottcha! _

"_Is anyone here?" I said loudly._

_There was some rustling in the back, but no one came to the desk._

_As the rustling continued I nervously crept around the desk to the shelves. _

"_Hello? Anyone there?" I yelled again._

_No one responded and the rustling continued to get louder._

_I crept through the shelves listening for the noise. I went about three shelves back and two over to the left. It was coming from one of the boxes towards the end of the giant shelf. _

"_Hello?" I yelled again looking around._

_No one answered._

_I walked in front of the box buzzing at about knee high. I bent down and picked the box out from where it was sitting on the shelf._

_The buzzing stopped._

_I lifted the lid off the book, and in it was a beautifully carved wand. I carefully pulled it out of the box and looked at it more closely._

"_Well come on then, give it a wave!" someone said._

_I jumped and almost dropped the wand._

"_I wasn't stealing!" I said quickly._

"_Dear child I know you weren't," he said with a smile. "You were finding your wand."_

"_Now give it a wave," he said again._

_I pointed at his glasses and said, "Reparo."_

_The crack in his glasses can flying out and zoomed into my wand._

_I looked down and gave a wide smile; because it worked it wasn't just a joke._

_Looking at the man with my smile he took off his glasses checking them out. He put them back on and looked at me with consideration. _

"_You are going to be a great witch," he said with a smile._

When it got about thirty minutes to the time to go I kissed my parents goodbye.

As I was walking away my dad came and knelt next to me.

"Is there something wrong," I said with a frown.

"No Hermione, there isn't, but I just wanted you to know that we are so proud of you!" he said with tears in his eyes.

I gave him a big hug and watery smile and then he said, "Let it rip!"

I gave one last wave to my parents and then pulled my chest towards the guy in the bagging area. I pulled it up close to him, but then figured out that that the guy was just helping out his children.

I was trying to figure out how to get it up there when I just started to try and shove the thing up there.

"Hold on, hold one girly," a guy said behind me.

I stopped and looked behind me seeing two boys both with red hair they looked very similar but in there stances you could tell one of them was more carefree then the other.

"Come on George, let's help the pretty lady with her trunk!" the one said to me winking, he was the more carefree one.

I blushed a little when he called me pretty, but tried not to let it affect me.

"I'm Fred and this is my brother George," Fred said when they finished putting my trunk on the train.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger," I said to the two of them.

"She's a cute one isn't she George," said Fred looking at me then giving me another wink.

"Come on Fred, leave her alone!" said George.

"Call for me again my lady, if you ever need help!" he said giving a dramatic bow and a kiss on my hand.

They turned around and grabbed another red headed boy.

"Who was that?" said the other boy.

"None of your business dear Ronnykins," Fred said.

After pulling out of my shock from the twins, I got onto the train and sat in a compartment on the train. No one else was in the compartment I chose. I pulled out my books and decided to start reading them again.

It was almost time for the train to take off when a heaver boy knocked on my compartment.

"Would you mind if I sat in here with you?" the boy said

"No go ahead!" I said a little flustered.

The boy gave a sigh I'm guessing he was thankful he didn't have to keep looking. He later told me he got refused in a couple other compartments before finding mine.

"Hello my name is Neville," he said thrusting his arm out with a smile.

"Hermione," I said returning his smile and giving his hand a shake.

A little after the train started to move I finally got up the courage and asked him, "What do you think the best house is?"

He thought about it then said, "Well Ravenclaw is good they have a lot of smart people in that house. Slytherin is okay I guess they are a little more high society I could guess you could call them. HufflePuff, well to be honest I guess I don't think they have much of a generalization they just kind of are more of a family. Then there's Gryffindor of the house of the brave!"

"My parents were in Gryffindor; my grandmother really wants me to get in the house that my parents were in. I just hope I'm brave enough…" he trailed off.

I went back to my book and started reading again.

"Oh no!"

A magical quill at Hogwarts detects the birth of magical children and writes their names into a large parchment book, but there is no admission test because "you are either magical or you are not."

"Oh no!"

Letters to Muggle-born witches and wizards, who may not be aware of their powers and are unfamiliar with the concealed wizarding world, are delivered in person by a member of Hogwarts staff, who then explains to the parents or guardians about magical society, and reassures them regarding this news, they also assist the family in buying supplies and gaining access to Diagon Alley.

"What is it Neville!" I finally said.

"I lost my toad!" he said panicked. "Can you help me find it?"

"Fine," I said. I quickly remembered my page and then closed it with a loud slam.

"You check the other first year rooms and I will try the older ones," I said.

He gave a quick nod and took off checking towards the left.

I quickly found out that it didn't go by year it was more like random scattered age groups through the train, but you rarely saw two different houses together in one compartment.

I walked through a couple of the older compartments and asked if they have seen a toad and then all said that they hadn't.

I came up to about the twelfth one I nocked and then opened it.

There was a couple boy in the compartment the two redheads and a dark haired boy.

Before I could say anything the red head from the trunk area said while jumping up, "Milady is in need of my help already, goodbye my good gents I must go!"

"Sit down lover boy," George said looking at me.

"Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one," I said.

"Another man! She dismisses my love so carelessly I thought we had something..."

"No we haven't good luck finding it though," George said over his brother.

"Thank you," I said while closing the door.

"My love, my love, wait for me!"

"Oh shut up Fred!"

I went to the next compartment, and gave a nock.

Except this time I saw the olive skinned green eyed boy from the park.

"Blaise?"

* * *

A/N: Okay want to thank the people for review first off I was so excited it was like now I have to finish this chapter! Sorry for the wait by the way my computer charging cable took a poo and basically I have to buy another :/ Please review they make me so happy! :)

xUcellinax:to your question I think she is going to remember them but there's kind of going to be a slight problem with one of the boys and his memories I don't want to give too much away but there you go! :) Umm not sure about every year but I will probably have to do a little bit of the more important parts that way friendship and feeling will build a little bit.

Guest: Blaise will get his advantage you just have to wait a bit! :)

Thank you for the reviews guys! please review more let me know if you like it! Even if you don't want to say much just tell me who's Hogwarts start do you want next? Please review it gives me that push to write!


End file.
